The Secret Mission
by Distant Storm
Summary: VanxFiona Herman, Moonbay, and Irvine all come up with a brilliant idea to get Van and Fiona together. So, will it work, or will Van and Fiona pull a fast one on them?


_The Secret Mission_

_Pairing: Van and Fiona_

_Distant Storm_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, so that's why I'm writing fanfiction. Anywho, on with the fic!_

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they'll actually buy this?" A disgruntled Herman asked.

"Yes," Irvine and Moonbay chided, leaning against one of the wall sized computers. They both looked at the man in uniform like he had three eyes. "You've sent them on undercover missions before. But one question: do you have a picture of the guy?"

"Yeah," the commander replied, handing over the piece of paper.

The two looked it over, nodding happily. "This will work," Moonbay said. "When did you last say he was incarcerated?"

"About twenty years ago. Top secret facility. They'd never find him, because according to every main frame the republic has comes up with an error on his search."

Just then, a humming, happy Thomas Richard Shubaltz entered the room. The three quickly hid the piece of paper. "Any new developments, Commander?" He stood at attention in front of his superior officer, who saluted back at the lieutenant.

"As a matter of fact..." he looked at Moonbay and Irvine, "Could you ask Fiona and Van to come here? I have a mission for them."

Thomas huffed. "Sure commander." he nodded to Herman, turned on his heel and left, muttering, "how come I never get paired with Miss Fiona for mission?" The second the door shut behind him, Herman, Irvine and Moonbay were left cracking up inside the command center.

"I don't know why," Irvine said, "maybe it's because we all know they love each other."

"I don't think I've heard anything truer come out of your mouth."

-------------------------------

"Miss Fiona! Miss Fiona, where are you?" Thomas had checked inside the entire base. So, that left the one path that led outside into the woods. He walked quietly, trying not to attract too much attention.

"You know," came a voice, that Thomas immediately recognized as Van's, "I've been thinking."

"That's a change," a second voice replied, which Thomas nearly fainted over. Then his anger came in, realizing that his chance to be alone with his beloved Fiona was ruined.

"That's not very nice," he teased. They both laughed.

"So, what have you been thinking about?" Thomas snuck up close enough behind them to see that they were walking, alone. Something Thomas didn't stand for.

"Well, you know I have that month long leave, right?" Fiona nodded. "I was thinking that maybe you would, maybe, like to go back with me to the Wind Colony?"

"Really?" She paused, turning her head to meet his eyes, which pleaded silently. "I would totally love that, thank you so much Van." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him in sort of a half-hug.

"Good. I figured you would be sick of this whole military thing by now anyway."

"Not really, I don't mind it when I'm not entirely alone. Plus I got you, and Irvine and Moonbay around, so it isn't that bad. Especially since everything has calmed down now, with Prozen and Hiltz and all." Thomas figured now was the time to but in, before he saw something he didn't want to see.

"Uhh, Miss Fiona, Van, the commander has a mission for you." Thomas turned away from Van and focused completely on Fiona. "Would you like an escort?"

"No thank you," she said sweetly. "Van and I were in the middle of a conversation. We'll be there in a minute." Thomas hung his head and walked away, leaving the two of them.

"Just this one mission, then I'm going to take my leave, okay?"

"It's totally up to you," she said. "I don't want you to do something because of me."

"Don't worry. We both need this."

---------------------------------

Some fifteen minutes later, Van and Fiona found their way to the command center, where Herman, Irvine, and Moonbay were waiting.

"Tsh, took you long enough," Moonbay complained.

"Yeah, I'm glad there wasn't any immediate danger, or we'd all be dead." Everyone laughed gently at Irvine's joke, but had it been a few months ago, everyone probably would have been dead.

"So Herman, Thomas said you had a mission for us."Herman took the moment to analyze just exactly what he was doing. Then he nodded.

"Yes, I do. I need you two to go undercover." Herman paused to make sure they were paying attention. "You need to find this man." He held up the poster with the picture of a younger, tan skinned man with dark hair and piercing eyes. "He should be at the night club in the nearest town."

"So you want us to go into this club all dressed up, right?" Fiona asked, focusing first on the picture and then on the commander.

"Yes. You two don't need code names, but you have to act like a couple. It would be less suspecting of this guy if you two looked like you were a couple, then if you were just there, acting all stiff and whatnot." He handed them one hundred dollars and then began to usher them out of the room. "Be ready by six, you leave by seven."

"Yes sir," both said, before leaving the room. Once the doors shut, the threesome began laughing hysterically. However, someone else had slipped into the room unnoticed.

"What's so funny?" an annoyed Thomas Richard Schubaltz asked.

"Nothing," Moonbay said, covering. Thomas would ruin everything. Though she wasn't sure anyone would believe him anyway.

"It's an inside joke, Schubaltz. You aren't on the inside." This caused a round of laughter that the Commander excused himself from.

"Moonbay, please help Fiona get ready."

"I'm sure she can pick out clothes."

"Yes, but just make sure. I want them to stop beating around the bush, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas questioned. The commander reprimanded himself for slipping up.

"Listen, you little dweeb," Moonbay said, growing impatient, "Van and Fiona have been beating around the bush for forever, and I know that we're just about all ready to see them get together. And I thought you'd get it when Irvine said that she loves _him_, and not _you_."

"But..b-but,"

"I'm afraid it's true," Herman said. "They both love each other. Don't make us go into the mainframe and get examples." Thomas got out of the room at a sprint.

---------------------------------

"Fiona, want some help?" Moonbay poked her head into the room, where Fiona sat, in short shorts and a tank top, brushing through her wet blond hair.

"Uh, sure." Moonbay walked into the room. "So what are you going to wear?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, well, I went shopping with you two weeks ago, and I-"

"You didn't buy anything good when we went, I saw what you bought."

"Would you let me finish?" She paused, making sure her friend was paying attention. "I bought something other than those clothes."

"Show me!"

"When I'm ready, you can be the first to see. But guess what?"

"What?" Fiona sat across from Moonbay on her bed, still brushing her hair.

"Van's going to take his leave, so he invited me to spend the month with him at the Wind Colony!"

"Won't it take a week to get there by the Liger?"

"Well yes," Fiona looked up at Moonbay, then stood up, going over to the mirror, "but it will be just like old times."

Moonbay smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything." She paused, turning to her. "Hopefully, he does too."

"I'm pretty sure he does. Come on, Fi, you know he's willing to die for you."

"Still," she said, "Part of me wants to knock him right off his feet tonight."

"I'm sure you will," she said reassuringly. "How about your hair, what are you going to do with it?" Moonbay had noticed Fiona brushing her wet hair, but she hadn't seen it down very often. "Do not put it back up in that ponytail."

"I was planning on leaving it down," She replied, "It'll dry straight." Fiona walked to her closet, then checked inside.

"Hey Moonbay, do you have any black shoes?"

"Like heels?"

"Exactly."

"I should, but it might take me some time to find them."

"Well go on," Fiona said. "I'm going to need some shoes."

The second Moonbay left, Fiona checked the time. It was five thirty already, so she could get dressed and do her makeup. She concentrated her thoughts on what she was doing, not Van, so that she didn't end up daydreaming the last half hour of time she had away.

---------------------------------

"There," Moonbay said. "Found 'em." She pulled out the shoes and set them next to her, as a knock was laid on her door.

"It's me," Fiona called, opening the door. Moonbay's jaw dropped.

"Holy Zi. Fiona, I didn't know you could look like that."

"There's a lot people don't know." She did a full turn, allowing Moonbay to see all the changes.

"One word of advice, Fi. Do _not_ let Thomas see you looking like this."

-----------------------------------

"Van, are you almost ready?" Irvine tapped his foot impatiently. "You've got two minutes."

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Cool it Irvine."

"Can't. Moonbay would kill me if you're late." He watched as Van stepped out the door, wearing his traditional tan pants and a white shirt. His hair was still spiked up, as usual, and the smell of cologne wafted through the air. "You clean up pretty good," Irvine commented.

"Thanks." They both looked at the nearest clock. "We gotta go."

-----------------------------------

"Now then," Herman said, clearing his throat. Thomas stood in the corner, a pout on his face. "Where's Fiona?"

As if on cue, Moonbay rushed into the room. "Hey everybody," she said nervously.

"Where's Fiona?" Van demanded.

"She's coming." Moonbay turned and looked down the corridor. "Don't be shy honey, come on." The girl looked at Van and Thomas. "Keep your tongues inside your mouths and your jaws from off the floor."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

Moonbay didn't bother to answer, as Fiona walked into the room. She was wearing a short black halter dress, and black shoes courtesy of Moonbay. They were pointed and laced once around her ankle where a buckle was located. Her hair was down, hanging straight, and her eyes were decorated with a light pink shadow and mascara. Her gold necklace with the Guardian Force charm hung around her neck, and the thick straps of her dress were tied behind her back.

She ran a hand through her hair, so that no part was visible, then spun around on the toes of her shoes. "How do I look?" She questioned.

"Damn," Irvine said. "I didn't know you could look like that."

"Like what?" She asked defiantly. She then turned to Van. "Do I look okay to you, Van?"

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Fiona!" Thomas, apparently finding out how to use his mouth launched himself at her. She gracefully took a step back and watched him hit the wall.

"You two have your mission. Act like a couple."

"Okay," they both said, determined.

Irvine leaned over and whispered something to Herman, who looked at him and Moonbay, then nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Prove it." Herman responded.

"Yeah," Irvine said. "Kiss her Van!" Van began to blush profusely. He looked at Fiona, who nodded.

They both closed their eyes, tilting their heads toward each other. Thomas, who peeled himself off the wall watched in horror as his love locked lips with his rival. Their lips met, and they kissed each other passionately. Irvine and Moonbay watched, relief written over their faces. They thought they'd never see their first kiss.

Herman, stared at the two of them, a look on his face that said 'finally,' seeming to appear. Then, he pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty to Irvine, who smiled and mouthed a thank you. Meanwhile, Van's tongue had begun to search Fiona's mouth.

"Hey you two lovebirds," Moonbay said after a minute. "I think poor Thomas is going to have a heart attack over here."

"You two have a mission to carry out. Try not to be too serious." Herman looked at the two, who had a sprinkling of red on their cheeks. "Well, go on!"

The two nodded, saluting, then turned and walked out the door, leaving an unstable Thomas in the fetal position. The second the door closed, Irvine, Herman, and Moonbay began cheering. Thomas suddenly jumped up. "This was all a set up!" He exclaimed. "There is no criminal! You just set them up!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Irvine said, high fiving Moonbay. "That was the best thing I've ever done. Did you see the way she looked? I'll be surprised if they even make it to the club."

"Yeah, definitely" The three started laughing, as Thomas ran out of the room, crying about how his beloved was off with Van.

--------------------------------------

_epilogue: Who REALLY Got Who._

"So," Moonbay started, watching a back to normal Fiona walk into the kitchen of the base. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," She said. "I didn't see that guy anywhere." Fiona poured salt into her coffee, then took a sip. She traced the lip of the mug with her left hand.

"You idiot! We set you up! That guy has been in jail for almost twenty years!" Moonbay was fuming, standing up, as Fiona still lazily traced her coffee cup. "And all your doing is tracing that cup," She paused, taking a deep breath, as Fiona let her hand fall to the table. "Oh. My. God." She looked at Fiona who smirked. **_"IRVINE!"_**

Van waltzed into the room, as just about everyone in the base came running to the kitchen, hearing Moonbay's scream. Van stood behind Fiona, who was sitting.

"What's wrong Moonbay?" Irvine questioned in shock. "What's going on?"

"You," she said, huffing at Fiona, "and you," she paused extending her finger to point at Van and Fiona. "Oh. My. God."

"What is it, woman?" Herman questioned. Fiona stood up. "Spit it out!"

_"She's wearing a goddamn ring!"_

All eyes turned to Fiona, who had her hand on the top of her chair. They all stared at the gold ring with a perfectly cut diamond on it, and two small pink ones on the side. The middle diamond was huge, and they all stared. Thomas started weeping again.

"Umm," Van said, clearing his throat, "I asked her to marry me last night."

"You mean we went through all this trouble to set you up, thinking that you weren't going to ever get together and you go and propose to her?" Irvine stared at her, then looked at him. "Holy Zi! You proposed!" He slapped Van on the back. "And you said yes!" He kissed Fiona on the cheek.

Moonbay smiled, tears forming on her face. "I'm so happy for you!" The group smiled.

"So, when are you going to get married?" Irvine asked. Thomas began wailing and was dragged from the room.

"Well, I asked her to come to the Wind Colony with me on my leave," Van began, wrapping his arms around Fiona.

"This soon?"

"Well, we have to tell his sister, and he promised the father at the local church that he would get married there." Fiona smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, now I guess we know who got who."

-----------------------------------------

_thanks for reading!_

_please review x3_


End file.
